Klaus' Fintastical Adventure
by Boolia
Summary: Klaus runs alway from the Smiths after feeling neglected, and from being flushed away in the tolet by Roger. He runs to Germany, and is adopted by little Aaline. Aaline treats him better and talks to him more. Has Klaus found a place where he belongs?
1. Warning

Klaus's Fintastical Adventure AKA: Everybody Hates Klaus

_WARNANG! (_Warning)

_Hallo, Ich Klaus _(Hello, I'm Klaus!) Sorry, I'll stop speaking German. Now, this is Boolia's first American Dad story, and I'm sorry to say, there's going to be some changes.

There's going to be some changes because, well let's face it, this show is _not_ for little kids. Hey, it's rated TV14 for a _reason_!

What I'm trying to say is, because there might be kids younger then 14 reading this (which might be very limited, but _IF_ they're reading this, or if you're reading to them; we wouldn't want to take any chances), and in order to meet her comfort needs, our show in general is just too inappropriate for younger readers.

I'm sorry to say but, there will be no sick humor, no adult jokes, no adult situations, and no swear words.

Roger: _Boooooooo!_

Now if you're disappointed, I'm sorry, but that's how it has to be. Well, _hey!_ _She's _the author_, not me_! What I learned here is, this is a free country, is it not? So if you're upset, _lay off_ okay? She's just one person; she can't please everybody, _okay_? If you want to see our show to what it really is, well you won't find it in her stories. Go, and watch it on Fox or something. _Geez;_ she's not Seth McFarlane!

But there will still be humor (Thank goodness, huh? We're _not _taking that away.), and we'll still say what we're expected too. Just the many reasons why our show is rated TV14 is the only thing that's going to change to make it more kid-friendly, and more appropriate.

Anyways, since our show is rated TV14, we had to sign a contract. All of us, Steve, Roger, Stan, Francine, (well you got the idea, _everybody, _the whole American Dad cast!)

_Hm_? You say 'Klaus, you're just a fish! There's no dang way you can hold a pencil without struggling; there's just _no_ way'!

Well, that's where you're _wrong_ readers! I _did_ sign the contract without any troubles, so _ha_!

_Fine,_ I didn't write with these cursed fins of mine. I was very fortunate, that Francine wrote my name down for me. Yeah, I tried, but whenever I picked up da pencil, it kept jumping around, like it was a very slippery soup, and poking me straight dab, (pointy end towards me) in the eye!

I cried out in agony (I said 'Dang it!'). Roger thought it was funny. I glared at him, told him it _wasn't _funny, and Stan slapped and scolded him.

Roger: _Ha, ha_! It was _too_ funny Klaus! The pencil surely got you!

Me: _Shut up Roger_! It _wasn't _funny, and you know it! (Roger stops laughing)

I kept crying in absolute pain until Francine offered to write for me. I looked at her, and immediately agreed.

I then promised by raising my right fin, that I will not use strong language, no sick humor, and meet the comforts of the author.

And there you have it readers; her first real American Dad story! I hope you enjoy….cause this story is all about me! That's the _beauty_ of it. Since I often times don't have any major roles in the show, I have bigger parts (and oftentimes the star) in her stories! I like to be the center of attention every once and a while, and since Seth won't let me have bigger roles often enough, how could I say no?

Well, I think I said all I needed to say, so I'll just shut up now and let you read. _GenieBen_ (enjoy!)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Klaus

_"Happy birthday to me_!" I sang. "_Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me!" _

"_Klaus?_" Roger said as he approached my bowl. He had a blindfold in his hands. He then offered them to me. "Can you put this blindfold on over your eyes?"

"That depends." I told him. "You're not planning to do something terrible when I do? Like, draw pictures of Hello Kitty all over my bowl?"

"_Heavens no_!" Roger replied. "Why would you even mention that horrible thing? I would never do that, you know that? I learned that if I do that, I won't see the end of it; you might come and get me with a horrible revenge. I care about you Klaus." I looked at him shocked.

_"Really_?" I asked. He nodded.

_"Really_." He answered. "You're one cool fish, Klaus!" I got teary eyed. He _never _said that about me, (or anyone else for that matter), before. Has he changed? If he turned nice, he would die or something like that (I don't know. I was in gelatin at the time as a dare. It's a pretty weird excuse if you ask me) I looked at the blindfold in his hands, and grabbed it.

"_Give me that_!" I tied the blindfold on over my eyes. I couldn't see a thing.

"_Okay,_" I said. "I'm ready; take me wherever!"

"_Yes sir!"_ I heard him say.

Then, my bowl lifted off, and moved to the right. He set me down on the counter.

"Okay Klaus! _Take it off_!" I took it off, and gasped happily. A big banner streched from wall to wall saying '_Happy Birthday Klaus_!' in big bubbly letters. Balloons and streamers were everywhere. My whole foster family all had noisemakers.

_"SURPRISE_!" They all shouted. "_Happy birthday Klaus_!" They all blew their noisemakers. I got all teary eyed again.

"Is this all for _me_?" I wanted to know.

"Of course Klaus." Francine answered. "This is your birthday after all. Today, it's all about you." Hayley then came with a crown (and not a plastic one from Burger King, a _real_ crown with real jewels on it), and placed it on my head.

"_Wunderbar!" I cheered._

"Would you like me to carry you to your throne?" I gasped again.

"I get a _throne?_ Well, what are you waiting for? Take me there, take me there!" He bowed to me.

"As you wish your majesty." He took me in my bowl, and set me on my royal throne.

Steve then came, and wrapped a robe around me. Francine and Hayley then began fanning me with big poofy white cotton fans. I was in _paradise!_ I drank a Diet Coke given to me by Stan. I took a refreshing sip, and sighed when done. I gave it back to Stan.

_"Awe, so relaxing_!"

"Klaus, I have another surprise for you." Stan told me. I looked at him in hope.

"You _do?_ _What_?

I was blindfold again. When Stan took them off me a few minutes later, he held up a mirror. I looked at it, and gasped at the reflection. For I didn't see a goldfish staring at me anymore, but a _human!_ A _real _human, the same human that I was before the CIA transplanted my brain into a fish.

I looked down at myself, and gasped again. I had _feet _instead of a tail, and I had _hands_ instead of fins! My blonde hair was in a pony tail, still shaped like a fish, but I didn't care; I was a human again at last!

I looked at the counter, there was my goldfish bowl. Sitting, empty on the counter. Hayley gave me a wooden baseball bat.

_"Here_!" She said. "Smash it to oblivion! You're finally free." I took it from her, she stepped back. I went to the counter, and with all my might, smashed my bowl to bits.

As soon as I was done, I threw the bat aside, and cheered. Everyone cheered with me. Hayley was right; I was finally permanently free of that cursed fish body that I was long trapped in, forever!

"_Dance time!"_ Roger shouted, and turned on the CD to a rock and roll song of the 80's. He now had some bling-bling, and 80's rock and Roll clothing. Then all of us started to dance. "Time to get _funky_!" He spun on the floor on his head like a top. He showed off his many spins.

"_Ta Da_!" He stood up, and continued dancing.

Suddenly, Francine did something out of my wildest dreams! She grabbed me, leaned me way back, and kissed me right on the lips! I sighed heavenly after the kiss was over, stood me back up, and she resumed with her dancing.

"I must be _dreaming_!" I said dreamily to no one in particular. "_Somebody _pinch me!" Roger stopped dancing, and came over to me.

"Well, _okay!_" He said, sounding uncertain. "If you _insist_." He then went behind me, and pinched me as hard as he could on my butt. I screamed in pain.

"_Yowwww_!" I yelped, going back into reality. I looked at Roger.

"What the _heck_ did you do that for?" I rubbed my bruised spot against the inside of my bowl.

"_Whoa_, settle down Klaus." Roger told me. "You're yowling like a cheetah that just experenced pain."

"I _did _experience pain you moron! You pinched me on the butt really hard." I kept rubbing myself against the glass. I then stopped when done, and kept glaring at Roger. I guess I was steaming because of what Roger said next.

"_Whoa, chillax_ dude. You're steaming; it was only a pinch. It doesn't matter."

"_Doesn't matter; DOESN'T MATTER_! It matters to _me_ you idiot!" He sighed.

"_Whatever._" I was still steaming mad at him, but then I decided to change the subject. I went to my normal face again. I fumbled with my fins.

"_So,_" I told him. "Can you guess what day it is today?" He blinked as he looked at me as I waited eagerly for an answer.

"Yes," He finally spoke. "It's clueless Klaus day." I then became angry again.

"_NIEN!_"

"Well, yeah Klaus. It's Tuesday." I became calm again.

"Yeah, but what _kind_ of Tuesday?" He pondered a bit.

_"I can get this, I can get this_!" He looked at my hopeful grin. "_Nope! Sorry_, I got nothing, and I don't really care. See you later, fish!" He then left the room. I watched as he went.

Next, Stan came down with his briefcase, and in his work clothes.

"_Stan my man!"_ I greeted. "How's it going?"

"Going to work." He answered.

"Next came Francine.

_"Francine_! How's it…"

"Going to work." She said. Next was Hayley.

"_Hayley!"_

"Going to collage."

When I saw Steve, I was shocked that he went to the fridge. I bumped my nose on the glass, making my whole bowl move to where Steve was. I stopped when he was digging for something in it.

"Steve, I thought you had school today. Well since you don't, how about you spend quality time with a special someone, say a certain _fish_, with a day that should be _celebrated_, like say, _me_? _Hm_? How about it_, huh?"_

He closed the fridge, and looked at me. In his hand was a Coke bottle.

"No, I have school today." He answered as he drank. When he was done, he placed it on the counter, and went towards the door. "I'm not ditching it. I just came to get a drink of Coke first is all. _Gosh_! What kind of messed up person you think I am? Me missing school; do you _want_ me to grow up stupid?" He closed the door behind him.

I looked at the empty bottle he forgot to throw away.

"Well, at least be green, and _throw your trash away_!" I yelled after him. He closed the door behind him.

I was alone. I sighed as I bumped myself back to where I was before I saw Steve (First, I threw away Steve's bottle). I stopped when I was at the same spot again. I sighed sadly.

"Well Klaus," I told myself. "Looks like everyone forgot your birthday. I feel like the girl in Sixteen Candles." I sighed sadly again. I decided to close my eyes, and fall asleep.

At around noon, I woke up when I saw Roger coming down from the attic.

"What have you been doing in the attic?" I asked him. He went to the fringe, opened the door, and went through it.

"Oh, just watching Grey's Anatomy." He answered. "An all day marathon." He got his Coke, closed the fridge door, and headed back to the attic stairs. I was shocked.

"You've been watching Grey's Anatomy _without_ me?"

"Yeah, _so what_?"

"_So what_? _Dude,_ we watch that show _together!_ Not _separately_, you know that!"

"Klaus, I have the power to watch TV shows by myself like you do."

"Then I want to watch it with you! Turn it on down here!" He looked at me.

"Can't you come upstairs and watch it?"

"Only if you carry my bowl. _Hello!_ _Fish_ here, I don't have _legs, _remember? So carry me, or watch it down here." He faked a yawn.

"I don't feel like it. Sucks to be you!" He went upstairs.

"_Wait!_" I hollered after him. "You come back this _instant Roger_! _Roger_!" I looked at the remote. "At least you _could've_ turn on the remote for me!" He stopped at the foot of the stairs, and looked at my angry expression.

"You're not the king fishy boy!" He just said. "Ergo, I don't have to listen to you, so _ha_!" He then went up the stairs.

I murmured madly to myself. I then moved my bowl, and tried to turn on the remote (It was hard with my fins). I gave up in anger, turned off the TV, picked up a book, and looked at the words; trying to make sense of them (Stan still hasn't taught me how to read English yet).

Two hours later, Steve came home. I woke up, delighted to see him.

"_Steve!_" I shouted in happiness. "Finally, _someone's_ home! Roger's been mean to me all day!" He looked at me.

"_So?_ He asked. "What's your point? Roger is _usually _mean. He said that he'll die if he can't be mean to people, remember?"

"You know Steve." I told him. "It's very hard to hear when you're in Jell-O sometimes." I then changed the subject.

"So how was your day?"

"_Terrible!_" He cried. "I just found out my assignment that's been assigned a week ago is due _tomorrow,_ and I haven't even started yet!"

"Oh, that's too bad. Maybe I can help you. What do you have to do?"

"It's for my World Cultures class; I have to pick a famous German, and write a report on him/her, all in _German_! I don't know German!"

"_Wundabar_! I can help you!" He looked at me.

"Klaus, I need help, not now."

"_But_…" He then snapped his fingers.

"_I know!_ I can search German words on the Internet.. To my laptop in my room!" He raced up upstairs to his room.

"But I can help you! I speak German if you didn't know for the past fourteen years of your life, and know… all… about… it." I sighed. There was _no _use. That boy was going to spend _hours_ on that assignment without my assistance. I picked up my book, and read some more until Hayley, Francine, and Stan came home (apparently, sleeping and reading were my only friends today).

When they came home, they just ignored me, and went to do their business. Roger came down then, went to the TV, grabbed the remote, and turned it on to wrestling.

He jumped on the couch, watching the match.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"6:30." He answered, eyes on TV.

_"Ooh_! Scrubs is on! Can you change it for me?" He looked at me.

_"No."_ He said. I looked confused.

"_Why?_" I asked.

"Because I'm watching wrestling. Now shhh, they're about to go at it."

"But you watched Grey's Anatomy on the TV upstairs; why don't you go watch it up there?" He faked a yawn again.

"I don't feel like it. I'm already down, and I don't want to waste going upstairs again." He looked at me, and smiled. "Besides, I like making you life miserable; it's so much fun!"

"No, it's not!" But he didn't hear me for he cheered loudly when the guy on TV flipped the other guy over.

I sighed. Is anyone that's going to talk to me today?

I then saw a cake on the kitchen table.

"_Ooh_, so they did remember!" I said to myself in astonishment. "_Wunderbar!_" I moved my bowl to where the cake was. I looked at it. Frosting was everywhere! I looked at the package of candles beside it, and grabbed it.

"Well Klaus." I told myself, opening the package, and grabbing a candle. "Since Francine went through all this trouble making this; I'll light the candles myself."

I drew the candle across the matchbox; a fire broke out on the candle. I then scooted myself, and positioned it on the cake, and tried to stick it in.

I almost had it when I heard Roger who was now beside me.

"Klaus, what the heck are you doing!" He grabbed the cake. "Sheesh, I know you're mad at me, but that's no excuse for setting the house on fire."

"But I _wasn't _trying to put the house on fire." I explained. "I was just lighting…"

"You were _too _going to set the house on fire; I'm telling Francine!" He ran with the cake.

"I wasn't going to set the house ablaze; I would never do that! I was just…" I then accidently dropped the lit candle. I turned to where it fell. There was now fire in the kitchen corner.

"_Oops_! Now there's going to be a fire." I grinned nervously. Roger screamed.

"_Water_!" He yelled, searching franticly. "We need water! _FIRE_; _water_, _somebody_!"

"Roger, I..I…" He looked at me.

"We need water Klaus!" He grabbed my bowl, and tossed the water on the fire.

I screamed as I hit the floor, and jumped frantically, breathing deeply, trying to survive.

"_Roge_r…." I breathed. "Need water. Can't_…breathe_." The fire was out. He placed my bowl on the table.

_"No_." He said. "No, I'm just going to keep you there as punishment."

_"Roger_!"

"_Okay, okay!"_ He picked me up by the tail, and went to the bathroom.

Once there, he threw me in the toilet. When I caught my breath, I looked at him.

_"Dude_!" I said angrily. "Why the toilet? Why not my bowl; this is _disgusting _man!"

_"Sorry Klaus_!" He said. "But Francine worked so hard on that cake. I can't let you ruin it, and set the house to flames just so you can get your revenge on me. It's not cool fish, not cool at all."

"I wasn't going to ruin her cake; besides I already told you, I was _not_ going to set the house on fire!"

"Wish I could believe you Klaus, wish I could believe you, but I can't! I can't take any chances, you were going to kill this entire family, and you know that."

"Look, I wasn't…" He went for the flush.

"Don't you _dare _go for the flush Roger! If you flush when I'm in here, then so help me, I'll…"

"Don't use that language Klaus." Roger told me. "We all signed the contract remember?"

"I wasn't going to! I was going to say if you flush; I'll just swim all the way to Germany!" Roger yawned, and then flushed.

_"Oops_!" He faked. "My hand slipped; my bad!"

I was then spiraling down the fast current, swimming with all my might.

"_ROGER!"_

"Klaus; I'm doing everyone a favor. Everyone hates you, _everybody! Ha!_ Everybody Hates Klaus; and that the alternate title of this story! Ya, _everybody!_" I stopped, and looked at him, shocked and hurt by his words as the current pulled me further down.

"You're _dead_ to us Klaus, _dead to us_, and that is why I'm flushing you down the toilet. You're _dead!_" I heard Roger's evil laughter as I went all the way down.

No POV

Hayley saw everything! She opened the bathroom door immediately.

"_Oh my gosh!"_ She said, running towards the toilet, shoved Roger aside, and looking at where Klaus once was. She stood up, and looked madly at Roger. The alien grinned nervously.

_"Roger!_ _Why_ did you flush Klaus down the toilet?" Roger stopped smiling.

"He was annoying me Hayley." Roger explained. "Being a pest. He almost burned the entire house down in his anger; and almost ruining Francine's cake. Since nobody cares about him, I did everybody a favor. I flushed him down the toilet so we'll never see him again. Isn't that great?" Hayley looked creeped out by this.

_"MOM, DAD_!" The 18 year old screamed. Roger sighed.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"But he's a _fish!"_ Roger protested when Steve, Stan, and Francine were in the room. They all weren't happy. "I did everybody a favor here!"

_"Roger!"_ Francine scolded. "That was a very bad, no, terrible thing you did!" Roger looked ashamed.

"I know."

"I mean what on Earth were you _thinking_? Klaus may look like a fish on the outside, but he's a human being trapped as a goldfish, remember? You could've killed him! I know being mean is something you have to do to live, but please, don't sink this low."

"But Francine, he almost burned the house down, and ruined your cake."

"I don't _care _Roger! He's still family, and family don't do that to their family members. I still can't believe you did that!"

"_Roger,'_ Stan spoke. "What you did was un-American, and just plain wrong and cruel."

"That's right! I hope you're happy Roger, we may never see Klaus again, and it's all your fault!" Francine began to cry as Stan comforted her.

_"Jerk_!" Steve said. "You made Mom cry; I may never speak to you again!"

"Count me _in!_" Hayley agreed, and they both turned their backs at Roger.

"_But_…" Roger protested again. "He's just a fish; nobody really likes him. I mean, _come on_!" Roger then sighed, and began to cry.

"You're _right!_" He sobbed. "What have I _done!_ Who's going to watch Gray's Anatomy with me now? I'm going to miss that German fish/human!" He cried and cried.

_"Hey_!" Steve told all of them, an idea in his head now. He faced all of them now. The entire family looked at him. "Why don't we try to find him?"

"_Steve."_ Hayley reminded her brother. "We don't know where he went. He could be anywhere."

_"True_, but Roger might!" The 14 year old looked at the grey alien. "Roger, do you know where Klaus is?" Roger shrugged. Everybody moaned in disappointment.

_"Beats me_! I think he might've said something though. I don't know, something about Germany."

"Then that's _it_!" Steve said. "Klaus went to his home country in Germany!"

"That makes sense." Hayley observed. "Running away to your home country; or swim in this case."

"That _has _to be where Klaus is! Oh, but we're real busy; we don't have time to find him."

Stan then had an idea.

"Kids," he told them. "pack your bags and your passports. We're going to Germany to get Klaus back." The kids cheered. Francine kissed her husband on the cheek. Stan smiled.

Klaus

_Ker-splat_! I landed in the sewage water.

"_Ewe_!" I said disgusted, trying to shake the gunk off my fin. "No wonder why only dead fish gets flushed down the toilet. This is _disgusting_!" I shook it off, then looked serious.

"My family doesn't care about me, _huh? Fine_! I'll just go to Germany where I _know_ I'll get the respect that I deserve! I, Klaus Heissler will never again be made a fool of_; never again_!" With that said, I swam out of the sewage, and headed towards my home country in East Germany.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No POV

"Here we are Francine!" Stan told his wife, as they stopped the car in front of the Langley Falls Airport. He and Francine got out. "The Langley Falls airport. Where, in two hours, we'll be on a plane headed to Berlin, Germany!" Francine smiled as she sniffed the fresh air.

_"Awe Germany_!" She said. She looked at her husband. "I never have been there before. I can't wait!"

"Yeah, I know." Stan responded. "It's too bad the kids couldn't come."

_"Yeah_." Francine agreed. "It's too bad; they would've _loved_ Germany. But oh well, they have school. Besides, we'll only be gone hopefully not too long, just to get Klaus, then we'll go back to America." Francine opened the car door for Roger.

Roger came out disguised in a dress and yellow curly wig with lipstick on, and collapsed onto the ground. Francine closed the door behind him.

"Oh I thought we'd _never _get here!" He said.

_"Yeah_." Stan said. "I wanted to throw you out into the streets after you asked are we there yet for the twentieth time in a row, and continue driving, but _nooooo_, Francine forced me not to. So you're lucky I have a wife that acts like my conscience."

"You're just lucky she's not a cricket. Can you imagine, a CIA human agent married to a cricket? That's pretty wack if you ask me."

"_Yeah_. Yeah it is pretty wrack." Stan then went into the trunk. The family gasped as they saw who was there. Along with their luggage, were Hayley and Steve! Steve moaned as he stepped out.

"_Ooh_! I thought we'd _never_ get out! Mom, Hayley keeps poking me." Hayley also stood up, and stepped out.

"I did _not_!" She protested. Steve looked at his sister.

"Yes you did, I felt it!"

"I didn't poke you. That was your arm brushing over the suitcase handle."

"No it wasn't, it was _you!_"

"It was _not!_"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"_Too!"_

_"Wasn't_!"

They were about to go at it by slapping each other, when Stan stopped them, standing between them.

"Quit fighting, you too!" He told them. "We're suppose to go to Germany, and find Klaus. Now, why are you here? You two have school tomorrow, so you can't come!" The kids moaned in disappointment.

"Now Hayley, take Steve home. We'll be home as soon as we find Klaus."

_"But Mom, dad_!" Hayley protested. "Klaus may be _anywhere_ out there, lost and hungry. We can't concentrate on our school work knowing he's out there. We can't focus until we know he's all right. We want to go to Germany with you guys to try to find him. _Please_, Mom and Dad!"

_"Yeah_!" Steve added. "And to tell you the truth, I gave up on my German report. I felt too bad about not letting Klaus help me. I would've gotten an F anyway. _Please!_ I can't go to school knowing I might've hurt Klaus; it'll haunt me, and I can't study well. _Please_, take us with you!"

"You two promise you'll make up your work as soon as we get back?" Francine demanded to know.

_"Yes, yes we will_!" The kids chanted together. Roger looked at Steve.

_"Wow_!" He said. "You two will have _a lot_ of homework when we get back!"

"Yeah I know." Steve told him. "Don't rub it in."

"Well that settles that!" Stan declared. "Come on, into the airport!" The family went in as soon as Stan got their luggage, shut the trunk, and locked the car.

The luggage check went fast. However, when they got into the security line, the line of people seemed to last forever. The family moaned.

"Well, on the bright side, we have an hour and a half before our flight!" Stan explained. "Come on, this won't take long."

They all got in line and waited…and waited.

Klaus

Note: Now, all of the people and all of the writing I encounter from this point on until the last chapter will be all be in German. Don't worry! I translated it in English so you readers can understand it better.

I swam for two hours nonstop. I stopped, out of breath, panting. I was exhausted!

"_Oh Klaus_," I told myself. "What are you _doing?_ Swimming all the way in the Atlantic from the US to Germany? That'll take _months_; you'll never make it!" I pulled in my breath.

I was about to give up, turn back, and head home when something in the water caught my eye. I looked at it; it was a water plane in a docking zone! Men were hauling boxes into it. I squinted to read the boxes.

They all said: "Destination: Hamburg, Germany." I also looked on what was painted on the plane's side. It was the German flag.

"Oh thank goodness, _wunderbar!_" I swam towards the plane.

I looked in the plane when I got there, scanning the area to where a fish can get comfortable. All I could see was grey carpeting, and windows on the sides. I sighed. How can I get in and stay in? There was _no_ way I can flop up and down, breathing deeply until we get to our destination. There was just no way!

I was about to give up, and try to swim there myself when I spotted a water cooler from the corner of my eye. _Perfect;_ I can stay in there until we get there! It might not be the best hiding spot, but at least I'll survive! Now, the only problem is _how_ to get over there? I backed up from the plane, and looked around for something like a rope that I can swing on, and jump in. But, alas, no such luck! I looked back.

Suddenly I heard the men saying that they were done, and to get onboard, and prepare to leave.

Okay, Klaus. _This is it_; it's now or never! I took a deep breath. _Here I go_!

I then leapt onto the plane, flopped to the water cooler, and dived in.

I then let out a sigh of relief. As long as I stay in the water cooler, I'm safe. Now, hopefully the people on board won't come for a glass of water and see me in here, for the next six hours.

No POV

"How _long_ have we been standing here?" Roger complained. "I mean, _come on; _don't the airport people know passengers have their _own_ planes to catch? I mean, _seriously_! You think they know that; you think they know that."

Stan looked at his watch. They been waiting for a whole hour!

"Hey dad," Steve spoke up. Stan stopped looking at his watch, and looked at his son. "Since you're a member of the CIA, don't you get special permission to move up front?"

Stan then grew wide eyes, realizing his son was right.

_"Darn it!"_ He said. "Steve, you're right. Man, how can I be so _blind_?" He took out his wallet.

_"What_?" Roger wanted to know. "What do you mean '_special permission'_? You mean all this time we could go to the front instead of waiting for what it seemed to be _eternity_, and you never told us? Wow, that's _real_ nice of you Stan; _real _nice! If I was your boss, I'll totally fire you."

"I'm sorry Roger." Stan apoligized. "It just slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind? _Slipped your mind_! We'd been waiting for a whole _hour_; how can it possibly slip your mind!"

"Roger, I'm human, and humans aren't perfect."

"But I _am!_" The alien bragged, fluffing his wig, admiring himself. Hayley looked at him.

"Oh _yeah?_" She questioned. "If you're so '_perfect,_' then why did you flush Klaus down the toilet then? _Huh_? Tell me that!" Roger looked at her.

"_Whoa, whoa_! I said I was _perfect_. I didn't say I was perfect _all_ the time. Big difference Hayley, _big_ difference."

_"Hey buddy_!" Stan called to a security employee. He approached them.

"_Yes_?" He asked. "What do you guys need?"

"My family and I are really in a hurry, so can we please go in front?" The man shook his head.

_"Sorry_!" He said. "But if you guys move up front, another family will want to, then _another!_ We have to keep order, so, no you may not move up front."

"But I'm from the CIA" Stan informed him. "So we have to go up front." The man then burst out laughing.

"_Right_!" He laughed. "And I'm Barack Obama!"

"No you're not." Roger said. "You're not black. Barack Obama is black, and you are _certainly _not black. Besides who'll vote for you anyways? I sure wouldn't, that's for sure." The man stopped laughing, and looked down in shame.

"Here's proof!" Stan then showed him his wallet with his badge inside. "The man looked at it, then at Stan. "If that not proof enough, I don't know what is."

The man burst out laughing again.

"You expect me to believe that's a _real _CIA badge, when it's completely fake? Yeah right!" The man stumbled onto the floor, laughing his head off. Stan closed his wallet.

"You must be blind." Roger observed. "Because that is _clearly _a CIA badge, and I'm an…" Steve and Hayley held him back, shushing his mouth with their hands.

"Plan B." Stan decided. He put his wallet back in his pocket, and looked at Roger, who was now free.

_"Roger_," He told the alien. "I need you to act as cute as possible for the man so he could move us up front. Our life depends on it."

"And Klaus's!" Steve added.

"And Klaus's." Stan finished.

_"But...but_…." Roger protested. "You know Stan, it might not work. Cuteness isn't everything you know."

"It might not." Stan agreed. "But, we need you Roger." He placed his hands on the alien's shoulders, and looked serious. "We need you." Roger sighed.

_"Okay_." He declared. "But after this, I better get anything I want in return." He went to the laughing employee.

"You will Roger." Stan said, standing up. "You will, Klaus will be so proud of what you did."

"_Yeah, whatever_." He looked at the man, and gave the man his best puppy dog face.

"_Please sir_." He said, faking a five year old girl's voice. "Please, make us go up front. You wouldn't deny a little girl, would you?" The man stopped laughing, looked at the disguised Roger, not taking his eyes of him, and stood up. Roger bashed his fake eyelashes. "Please sir, it'll mean a lot to my daddy."

""I can't believe that worked!" Roger said in his normal voice, when they were in front of the line.

"Yeah." Stan admitted. "Neither can I."

"Who _cares_?" Steve told them. "Roger saved us from dying from boredom in that line; Roger's a hero!"

"Please I'm flattered." Roger confessed. "But don't make me do it again."

"_Deal!_" As soon as the humans got their stuff, and put their shoes on, they all went to present their passports (Roger did his cute act again, since his picture didn't match his look.)

"Okay." Stan said once they were done. "We have…" Stan looked at his watch, they were nine minutes late!

"Negative nine minutes! Come on!" They all started running to their gate. Roger tried running in his dress.

"You know Stan," He spoke. "it's very hard to run in a dress."

"Shut up Roger, and keep going!"

"Well okay, mister bossy! Next time_, you_ run in a dress!" They all ran in, and ran to where the plane was suppose to take off.

They were too late! The plane has already taken off.

"_Darn it!"_ Stan said, trying to catch his breath. "We just missed it!"

"_Now what_?" Steve wanted to know. Roger then caught up to them, and collapsed, panting heavily.

"I…hope…that fish appreciates…with what I…go...through." He said, out of breath.

Then the whole family heard a voice.

"_Ya-hoo_!" The voice shouted. "_Smiths; over here_!" The Smiths turned, and saw Bullock in his jet, piloted by another agent. "Need a ride?" Roger collapsed on his face.

"Well, Dep. Director Bullock." Francine told Stan's boss on the plane which was now in flight. They all had coffee, except of the kids and Roger who each had chocolate malts. They sipped their drinks as Francine talked. "That was very generous of you to help us like this, but how did you know we'll miss our plane?"

"Oh I didn't." Bullock confessed. "When Stan called and said that you guys were going to Germany, I always wanted to go, so I told the agents I was going for a vacation. They all wanted to come, but I told them they have work to do. They weren't happy, but you know, crime never takes a vacation!" He took a sip of his coffee.

"Well we're real glad to have you."

_"Right_! Now let's find Christina!"

"Uh, it's Klaus."

_"Right_, let's find Cassie!"

Francine was about to correct him again, but decided not to. Bullock then looked at the disguised Roger.

"Wow Stan, I didn't know you had a daughter. I thought Hayley was the only one."

"_No, no_!" Stan said. "She's uh…my long- lost cousin Shirley!"

_"Really?_ You never mentioned her before."

"_Exactly!_ That's why she's long-lost. I didn't know about it myself since this morning!" He and Roger grinned nervously. Bullock looked like he didn't believe them.

"_Huh, interesting_." He then took another sip. Stan and Roger sighed with relief, and wiped their brows, Bullock stopped, and glared.

"Excuse me?" He asked. "Is there something you like to say Agent Smith?"

_"Nope_, not at all!" Stan took a sip of his.

_"Whatever_!" Bullock took another sip.

Roger drank until he was finished. He then dropped it on the floor, and placed his hands on his stomach like he didn't feel good.

"_Ooh!"_ He groaned. "Francine, I don't feel so good. I feel something in the pit of my stomach." He burped a little. "Like...like I done something wrong. Like I hurt someone really badly, and feel awful about it."

"_Awe!_" Hayley said. "Roger, you're feeling guilt." Roger looked at the girl, shocked.

"You can _feel _that?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Oh good. I thought it was the Chocolate Malt. Anyways, when will it go away? Can it be cured?"

"It can."

"Then tell me; I _need_ to know!"

"Well, you can't be cured until you say sorry to the person you hurt."

"You mean I have to apologize to the fish?" Hayley nodded.

"Until you say sorry to Klaus, the guilt will not escape you."

"Then I hope we find Klaus fast; I don't know how much I can take it."

Roger then felt nauseous, and vomited on the carpet.

"_Man_!" Steve observed. "You feel that bad about hurting Klaus, huh?"

"No." Roger told him. "That was the Chocolate Malt" Bullock was speechless. He then looked angry at Roger.

"I just had to offer you a ride, I just had to! Never mind about that." He handed everyone each a mop. "Well, it'll be a long way to Berlin; we better clean up during that time." Roger sighed, and grabbed the mop. He with the others started mopping.

"Well, if it'll kill the time; I guess I have no choice." He and the others mopped and mopped. Bullock picked up Roger's empty malt, put it in the trash, and resumed to mop.

Klaus

Somebody saw me. I have just woken up from a nap when one of the crew members came to get a drink. They never expected to see a goldfish in their water cooler. I tried to play it cool.

_"Hallo!"_ I greeted. The man then fainted on the ground. I sighed. Well, that went well.

A few minutes later, a second man came followed by the first (who was now up). He opened the cooler, and grabbed me.

"_Hey_!" I shouted in English. "What are you doing? Wait, _waiiiitttttt!_"

He and the other man opened the exit door, and the one man held me by the tail/ I panicked as I saw the land and water down below.

"_No, no_! What are you _doing_? Stop this _immediately_!" They then looked shocked as they realized I was talking to them.

"_What?_" I asked. "You never met a talking goldfish before? Hallo, hallo, can you hear me? Oh, I'm speaking English that's why." I grinned. "Sorry, force of habit. I'll speak German, but please don't…" They dropped me. I fell and screamed. I heard the door shut. I kept screaming as I plummeted towards the Earth. I shut my eyes tight.

"Well Klaus," I told myself. "This is it! I'm going to die!" I covered my closed eyes with my fins, waiting for my demise.

_SPLASH!_! I splashed in the water down below. I opened my eyes, and realized I was alive. I sighed in relief, and swam up to the surface.

Once I broke the surface, I looked around. I saw buildings and the town's clock tower on land. Where was I?

I then noticed ships with the German flags on their sides, and on buildings. I saw canals, and bridges. I was in the port in Hamburg!

_"Whoo-hoo_!" I cheered to myself. "I made it; I'm in Hamburg Germany!"

Now, if you never been to Hamburg, and don't know what it looks like, I'll tell you. There were a lot of canals, bridges, and water. It's like the German version of Venice, Italy. A fish's paradise! It's the "gateway to the world."

I swam around the edge to explore, looking at the many buildings and the clock tower. I sighed happily. Hamburg is just as I remembered it years ago.

Then something caught my eye. Some people on a park bench with their German Sheppard nearby on a leach held by a young adult who I assumed was their daughter. I looked at them with interest. I couldn't believe it, it was my human wife Caroline, our daughter Adie, and my loyal dog, Horst. Adie has just been an infant and Horst a pup when I left them, and now she was a young adult, about Hayley's age.

I felt rejoiced, and called their names. They didn't listen, but I kept calling.

Then I saw _him!_ Standing up with Caroline was a man with black hair. I stopped, and was shocked. He kissed Caroline, and then they left with Adie and Horst.

I felt a like a big rock has been chucked at me, real hard, right in the stomach! I couldn't believe it! Mein Caroline was with another _man?_ I guess she moved on because I was presumed dead after the brain transplant. True, I married a colorful fish that Steve brought home before, but I hated her after a few weeks. She ate our children, so we had a divorce.

But I never imagined Caroline would move on for some reason. She and I had something together; she never ate our children. I miss Caroline, and there she was, with my daughter, mien dog, and a man who was a complete stranger to me. Not _mien_ Caroline!

I began to swim away sadly.

"Well Klaus," I said to myself. "You finally made it to where you wanted to be, yet you still aren't happy." I did a weak sigh.

Suddenly, a net swallowed me up! I tried to escape, but couldn't.

_"Hay_, what the…?" I looked around. I was caught by fishermen! The guy that caught me laughed.

"We got our fish boys!" He said, moving to the ice box. "Time for us to move on out!" The others cheered as the engine started. The boat then moved towards shore. The man dumped me into the icebox that was filled with water. I looked at him, maintaining my breath.

"There you are little fella!" He said. "Nice and cozy!" He shut the lid.

"I got to get out of here!" I rammed into the sides a few times, but it was no use. I immediately gave up.

I was alone. I began regretting coming here. I wanted my American family back, with Stan, Steve, Hayley, lovely Francine, and…Roger. I wanted him to torment me again for some reason. Anything better then here.

My Birthday was yesterday and I felt miserable. Today, I feel even crummier. Roger was right; everybody hates me, and doesn't give a darn to what I think.

I should've killed myself years ago when I had the chance. No one cares about little ol' Klaus, _nobody!_

I put my fins over my eyes, and cried.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roger: Why are you going to chapter 3, readers? The story's over. That's it; it ends with Klaus crying. So, the end.

Me: What are you _saying_ Roger? It's not over!

Roger: Yes it is Klaus, _yes it is_.

Me:_ Dude_; we can't end the story with me crying, when all hope and dreams are lost. That's a stupid ending! The author _always_ ends her stories in high notes, not low notes. You know that! That's _not_ how stories work, it's just not.

Roger looks at me, realizing I'm right.

Roger: _Awe shucks!_ Okay folks, story isn't over yet. Read on!

I cried myself to sleep. I awoke when the boat stopped, and the man took me out, put me into a water-filled plastic bag, zipped it up, got of the boat, and carried me into a pet shop.

The pet shop's wind-chimes chimed from the outside breeze as we entered. They had a variety of pets. Canaries, parrots, hamsters, kittens, bunnies, and puppies. The puppies and kitties were all sleeping in their cages; some were playing with their cage mates. They were all so cute. A German Sheppard dog was snoozing in the corner (not Horst, hopefully you knew that, and didn't get the impression). The fisherman took me to the counter. The man at the counter looked up from his work.

"Well, here you are Abe!" The fisherman handed me to the pet shop owner.

"_Thanks Adalberto!_" Abe grabbed me and dumped me into a fish tank. He gave the bag back to the fisherman. He grabbed it.

"_Come again!"_ Abe gave Adalberto his money, and the fisherman left with it. The wind- chimes chimed again as he exited.

Abe came, and squatted down, looking at me. He smiled.

"Well, fish." He said. "Welcome to my pet shop! You'll go to a nice home, I just know it." He stood up. The Germen Sheppard then ran up, and placed his paws on Abe's tummy, almost knocking him down, barking happily.

"Hey _Adolf!_" He greeted the dog. "How're you doing? As I go get your dog treats out back, why don't you say hello to our new fish?" Adolf barked again. Abe laughed, patted the dog's head, and left.

The dog went to the fish tank, and looked at me. I smiled.

"_Hallo doggy_!" I greeted. "You know, I had a German Sheppard once. His name was Horst. He was such a fine…" The dog growled at me, showing his teeth. I looked confused at the dog's sudden behavior. He then lunged at the tank, barking madly. I backed up, and shielded myself. Why is this dog doing this to me?

"_Adolf_!" Abe called. "I got snackbones, your favorite. The dog then cheered up, and went off to find Abe and his treats. I unshielded myself, blinking in confusion.

"Don't mind him." I heard a voice in German. I looked around, and saw that the voice has come from a black sea bass. "He just thinks you'll take his master away from him, that's all. He always does that to the newbies; no sweat!"

"Oh, hallo." I greeted back in German.

_"Hallo_!" He greeted me back. He swam towards me. "Hallo stranger, name's Yalcin; what's yours?"

"Klaus." I answered.

"Awe Klaus, _nice name_!"

"Ah, _thanks_!"

"We have a new recruit boys!" He called. More fish swam up to me. There was a butterfly fish, a lobster, olive flounder, and a northern pike. I smiled, I wasn't alone.

"Klaus, the butterfly fish is Kaari, olive flounder is Raoul, Kaaro is the Northern pike, and Sabastion is the lobster." They all greeted me with their hallos. I waved at them.

"_Oooh _Sabastion, like The _Little Mermaid_?" I guessed. "Except this Sabastion is a lobster, not a crab, and I bet he is spelled with an a after the first s, not an e." The others looked confused.

"_Huh_?" Sabastion asked. "Klaus, what are you _saying?_ What's The Little Mermaid?"

"Oh, _nothing, nothing_!" I quickly said. "It's nothing."

_"Ohhhhhhh_!" The fish and lobster all said at once. The Butterfly Fish, Karri, then put her fins on her body.

"And I'm a _girl _Yalcin." She told him. "If you didn't already know."

"Yeah I know." Yalcin responded. "_Fine_! Boys and _girl!_ How's that? _Happy now?_" She smiled.

"_Satisfied_." Yalcin swam to my side, and smiled. I smiled back.

"Klaus," he told me. "Welcome to the gang." The others clapped their fins and claws, cheering.

_"Wunderbar_!" I said. "I don't have to jet swim through a water volcano to prove myself worthy, do I?" My new friends looked confused again.

"Oh, again it's nothing. It's nothing." Roual swam down and laid in the sand, and I started my temporary life with my new companions.

No POV

"Here we are Smiths!" Bullock told them as his private jet landed on a runway at the airport in Berlin. He opened the door to let in the fresh air. "The capital on all of Germany, _Berlin!_" The Smiths and him all went down the stairs. Roger collapsed onto the ground, and began kissing it.

"Oh, _finally!_" He said. "We're no longer in the air, awe, _sweet land_!" He kissed it some more. "I _love _Germany already!" He kissed the ground some more. Bullock didn't look amuse.

"Does she do this _often_?" Bullock asked Stan.

"Oh yeah." Stan answered. "He, I mean _she,_ does this _all _the time." Bullock again looked like he didn't believe him, but looked back at the pilot.

"Take it back to America!" He ordered him. "We'll make our own flight back once the German fish is found." The CIA agent saluted, started the engine, and flew off. The Smiths and the CIA boss went into the airport.

"Let's go find Klaus." Stan told all of them when they exited the airport. They started walking. Francine had a brochere from the airport in her hand.

"You know Stan." Roger said as they walked. "You promised I'll earn an reward for tricking that employee back home. Well, I'm _waiting!_ What's it going to be, _huh_, what it is going to be?" Stan pondered about this for a second, and then got an idea as he saw an ice cream vendor across the street, he smiled.

_"Ice cream_?" Roger questioned as Stan gave him and the others ice cream. "_Come on_ Stan! I'm _not_ a kid anymore, I don't need…:" He tasted it and licked it. "_Oooh_! Ice cream, I _love_ this reward! _Thanks Stan_!" He licked it with pride. Stan smiled.

"Awe ice cream." He said. "It's so good, that even an alien can't resist." Bullock stopped, and looked at Stan, questioningly.

_"Excuse me_?" He wanted to know. "_Alien_? And isn't she your kid niece, not an adult? Please explain Smith. Stan laughed nervously.

_"Kids_! They say the darnest things." Bullock then licked some more. Stan did the same.

Suddenly, a pigeon flew in and gobbled on some of Roger's treat. Roger stepped back.

_"Hey!" _He shouted. "It's _mine_ earth creature! Go on; _shoo, shoo_!" The bird then started pecking at his head. Roger tried to shield himself, and ran behind Stan, screaming. The bird landed on the ground, and tilted his head at him, cooing.

"_Shoot it Stan_!" Roger yelled. "Shoot the no-good ice cream stealer that is the bat thing with wings; _shoot it!"_

"_No,_" Stan answered. "I can't shoot it. This story is kid-friendly, remember? I can't shoot it; I don't want to give kids any ideas, besides I left my gun at home. So, I'm gunless and weaponless. Besides, you just can't shoot a pigeon because it's nibbling on your ice cream cone. That's just inhumane an un-American."

"_Okay, fine_! But this ice cream is still _mine_!" He started licking fast at the frozen treat.

The bird cocked its head again; spread out it wings, and flew away.

"Ah _finally,_ it's gone!" Roger said. "Now, I can finish this tasty treat in peace." He licked it some more. "It's a wonder why some people take those pesky birds in as pets. It's revolting I tell you. I'll never understand it." He kept on licking his ice cream cone.

When they were all done, they cleaned up, and threw their trash in the rubbish bin. Francine looked at her brochure.

"Well, let's go find Klaus." Stan repeated from earlier.

"_Look, honey_!" Francine showed her husband the brochure. "The Chalottenberg Gardens, we got to go there! _Oooh_; and Berlinmat, a mini- department store! Let's go there!"

"No, we don't have time. We got to focus, and find Klaus."

"_Ooh!_ Roger will like this. It's a bar and also a night club!"

"_Who's Roger_?" Bullock wanted to know. "And why is Shirley sounding male?" They ignored him.

"_Get out_!" Roger shouted eagerly, pushing Stan aside. "_Really!_? Show me, show me, _show me_!" Francine pointed to them on the brochure. The alien gasped in delight and squealed like a girl. "_Oh my gosh_! They _do _have bars and nightclubs; _aw right_! This is _my_ kind of city!"

"_Uh,_ we got to go find Klaus." Stan spoke, but they didn't listen.

"_Mom_," Hayley said, looking at the brochure with her brother. "We _got_ to go to the Berlin Wall, and the Museum Berlin-Karlshorst."

_"Uh, guys_."

"_Cool_!" Steve butted in. "The fastest elevator in all of Europe at the Potsdamar Platz, _we got to go_!"

"_Okay_." Francine agreed, closing her brochure. "But first we're going on a sight tour, okay?" The kids, Bullock, and Roger all groaned.

"_Guys!_" Stan told them firmly. They all stopped, and looked at him. "We got a mission to go find Klaus. Sorry, but there's no time for fun. There's just not. The kids have school, and your Mom and I have work. There's no time for goofing off, there's just no time." Steve and Haley groaned in disappointment.

"_Come on Dad_!" Steve urged. "_Lighten up_, will you?"

"Yeah Dad," Hayley added. "You need to _chill_! We never been to Germany before in our entire lives, we want to explore!"

"_But Klaus_…" Stan protested.

_"Stan_," Francine spoke. "We can search _while _we have fun; _come on_!" She and the kids started walking off.

_"But…" _

"Stan," His boss said. "I'm ordering, no, I'm _commandin_g you to have fun! Now, come on! Let's show those Germans what we Americans are all about!" He went off.

Stan sighed, and looked at the sky.

"Hang in there Klaus; hang in there!" He then followed his family and Dep. Bullock to the bus stop where they planned to go on a hop-on hop-off bus tour all over Berlin.

Klaus

I awoke the next morning with the sounds of the wind chimes. I swam up to see who altered the chimes to go off. My fish buddies swam up next to me. Sabastion was on the pebble bottom. I looked out.

A middle-aged man with grey hair entered the store with a brunette little girl who looked about nine. Adolf greeted them with barks as they came to the front counter. Abe then appeared from the back room.

"_Well, hallo_!" He greeted. Adolf kept barking. Abe looked at him. "Knock it off Adolf." Adolf obeyed, and laid down. Abe looked back at the customers.

"Can I help you?" Abe asked.

"Yes." The grey-haired man said. "My daughter would like a pet fish."

"Oh yes _please!"_ The little girl said. "_Fish, please_!"

"Okay." Abe went around the counter. "Follow me." He went towards the tank with the guests following behind.

_"Recruits_!" Yalcin told us. "One of us is finally going to be adopted! Remember what I taught you boys…." He noticed Kaari's glare. "_And_ girl." Kaari smiled. "Now _go, go, go_! Show the girl we want to go to a nice home!" We all swam to the front of the tank, and tried to be cool in front of the family.

"Only one remember Aaline." Said the father.

"_Yes _Daddy!" The girl answered and looked at us, trying to decide. We all waited patiently for her decision.

"I want the goldfish." Aaline finally said, pointing at me.

"Okay," Abe stood up, and scooped his net in the tank, heading towards me.

_"No!"_ I shouted, and swam away. The humans looked surprised, so did my friends. "I don't _want _another family!" I swam behind some coral in the corner.

"_Klaus?"_ Yalcin wanted to know, swimming besides me as I laid down on the pebble ground, looking depressed. "What's wrong? Why don't you want a family?"

"You won't understand." I answered, meekly.

"What do you mean? Being adopted by a family is a _great_ opportunity! They'll love, feed, and talk to you."

"I don't want that." He gasped.

_"What, why_?"

"You won't understand."

"Oh, come on Klaus. I'm your friend, you can tell me anything. Now, what's bugging you?" I sighed, and looked at him.

"I don't want to be rejected again."

"What do you mean?"

_"Look_, I already lived with two families, and they both think I don't exist anymore. My last family treated me like crap (and no readers, crap _isn't_ a swear word) everyday. They _barely _talk to me, and I don't think they really love me as much. To them, I'm just invisible sometimes. I don't want that anymore. I don't want to relive the hurt of being neglected. You know what a family member in the last one did to me? He _flushed_ me down the toilet even though I wasn't dead." Yalcin gasped. "That's how much they hate me. They don't care what I think, they be better off if I was dead." I then sighed meekly again.

"That's _terrible_ Klaus!" Yalcin said. _"Flushing _you down the toilet, _how mean_! This family may be different though." I looked at him.

"How do you know?"

"Well I don't. But you won't know until you try. _Come on Klaus_, give them a chance, they might surprise you." I sighed, and realized he was right.

"_Alright_!" I decided. "I'll give them a chance." I swam up. Yalcin cheered. "But if they treat me like crap again, I'm _never_ going to live in a family again!"

"Trust me Klaus." Yalcin said. "You'll thank me for this."

"_Yeah, whatever_." I swam to the humans. They were all wondering where I went. Aaline noticed me, and tapped her father.

"_Well,"_ Abe told them. "I don't know where he went. I'm sorry, maybe another fi…"

_"Father,_ he came back!" The little girl squealed in delight. "Catch him before he swims off again!"

Abe approached me.

"Here we go little guy." He said, and scooped me up in a water-filled Ziploc bag. He closed it, and gave me to the girl. The little girl proudly grabbed it, and looked at me.

"I hope you like him." Her dad bent down next to her excited daughter.

"Aaline." He spoke. "What do you say to the nice man?"

"_Oh yeah_!" The girl realized, and then looked at Abe. "Thanks for the fish mister!"

"The pleasures all mine." Abe responded. Aaline then looked at me again.

"I'll call you…Goldie!"

_Goldie_? What a _repulsive _name for a goldfish! My name's _Klaus_, not _Goldie_. But _oh well_, as long as I go to a loving family that'll always love me for me, and never neglect me, I don't care. That's good enough for me.

As we went, my friends waved and shouted their goodbyes to me. I waved back, and mouthed to Yalcin "_Thank you!"_ Adolf stood up, and barked goodbye.

The chimes chimed as we exited the shop. We got in their car, and drove off when we were all buckled in (yes, even me with Aaline's assistance).

On the drive there, I saw the River Elbe beyond the trees. Awe, the Elbe, how I miss seeing that river. I saw some more sights from the window. The landscape looked pretty much the same; it was like I never left.

We pulled in a corner and followed the river all the way to Binnen Alster street. I gazed in amazement at all the houses. Aaline turned to me.

_"Like it_?" She asked. "This is the street where daddy and I live. We'll be home soon, Goldie."

When we got there, Aaline picked up my bowl as we went out of the car door that Aaline's father held open for him.

"_Daddy?"_ Aaline asked. "Do you think Goldie will like our house?"

"I bet he will." Aaline's father told her.

"Thanks Daddy!" With that, father and daughter hugged and kiss, then Aaline ran with me inside.

"Careful you don't trip, dear!" The father called.

"I won't!" Aaline hollered back, opened the door, and closed it behind her.

She took off her pink jacket, her mittens and hat, and then showed me around.

She showed me the kitchen, living room, and the family room. Downstairs was the basement, the fitness room, and her dad's study. On the third floor she showed me her dad's room, and then she took me to her room.

"This is my room." She announced, turning on the light switch. I gazed at it. She had a lot of dolls. She also had a TV in her room. The walls were decorated with pictures she drew.

"I'll show you my favorite doll," she went to her bed, and picked up her Raggedy Ann Doll, and showed it to me.

"This is Ann." She explained. "Mama gave it to me when I turned one." I looked at her. She then looked sad. "Mama passed away last year. She had a major heart attack." That made me sad. Poor Aaline, losing her mom at such a young age. Aaline then looked back at me.

"But I know that Mama will live on in my heart forever!" She then put Ann down on her bed, and got of. She then dumped me in the fishbowl on the nightstand.

"You stay here," She told me. "I'm going to get you some fish food, and throw this away." She then left her room.

I gazed at all her dolls. There must have been a hundred of them. That girl sure likes doll.

Then a grown Siamese cat came into the room. She hissed when she saw me. She crept closer to my bowl.

"Nice kitty." I said nervously. "Nice, kind kitty. You wouldn't hurt an innocent goldfish, now would you? Let's be friends!" I held out my fin. "Hallo, I'm Klaus and I…"

The cat hissed at me again. I withdrew my fin.

"Okay, I guess you don't want to be friends." I laughed nervously. "That's cool. Yeah, whatever floats your boat I guess."

The cat hissed at me a third time and lunged at me. I screamed as I shielded myself for the upcoming attack.

I opened my eyes when I didn't fall; I was still in my bowl and on the nightstand. I sighed in relief, and then looked at the cat.

The cat was clawing at the nightstand, trying to make me fall.

"You can't get me, you can't get me!" I teased singsongy in English. "Is that the _best _you can do? Because, you can't get me, you can't get me!"

The cat hissed, and pawed more violently. I screamed as my bowl tipped. I swam all over, trying to stay on top of the nightstand.

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry_!" I apologized. "I won't tease you any longer; just _please,_ don't eat me!" The cat continued, and I kept screaming.

_"Sabine_!" Aaline's scolding voice came in. "_No_!" She slapped the cat on the butt. The cat looked at her. "_Bad cat, bad cat_! Now, go in the corner and think what you did! Go on, _shoo!_"

Sabine hissed at me one final time, and then left the room. I looked at her, still breathing rapidly. She looked at me sadly. She put the fish food that she had beside my bowl.

"Sorry about that Goldie." She said. "You have to forgive Sabine, she has to get used to you."

When I caught my breath, I felt pleased. This little girl had saved my life! Never in a long time has no one dared to save my life. I smiled at her.

She showed me all of her drawings she did to now to when she was three years old. This kid is artistic, that's for sure!

After her supper, and after she fed me, she picked up a book, and plopped onto her bed.

"You want me to read to you?" She asked. I nodded. "Okay, I'm going to read you a _Magic Tree House book: _Dinosaurs Before Dark." I settled down as she was about to speak.

She read me four chapters, before she had to go to bed. She closed the book, shut off her lamp, and laid in her bed.

"I love you Goldie." She said, and fell asleep.

I smiled as I saw Aaline's father turn off the lights, and closed the bedroom door. I fell asleep. I could get used to this.

The next morning after Aaline's breakfast, she said good bye to me when she went off to school. Now, a school day in Germany doesn't last too long. Only about 8AM to 1PM. After one, she's free (Bet you readers are jealous of us huh?)!

Since she didn't have any homework when she got home, she and her father went to the zoo until it closed.

Now I wasn't allowed to go of course, but when she came back, she sat by my bowl and showed me the pictures they took of each and every animal. I smiled at each one. Then we watched _Lauren's Star _together on her TV.

That night, she read more of the _Magic Tree House_, and then went to bed.

The next day, Ailine's school let out, her father and Aaline took me to Humburg Port. We went to see the sights. I was amazed by it all; it's been so long since I been here last.

We found a place to have a picnic. They put me on the table as they had their lunch.

When they were done, they cleaned up, and took me canoeing in the Elbes river. It was all so peaceful; I never felt more relaxed!

To my surprise, Aaline dumped me in the water of the Elbes. I looked at her, confused. What was she _doing_?

"Explore the Elbes!" She shouted at me. "It's beautiful; now, don't get lost!"

I was shocked. I can just explore the river all by myself? I looked at her, she nodded.

_"Go on Goldie_!" She urged. "We'll be right behind you!"

I was overjoyed. I swam down the river, and looked at all the sights. It was all so breathtaking; it was just like I remembered.

I felt so overjoyed, that I burst into song.

"_No more jeers_," I sang_. _

"_No more neglect,_

_No more tears,_

_I am finally welcomed with respect._

_I am no longer depressed._

_Because, this fish can't handle that much stress!_

_True, I was blue,_

_but, I am a German fish_

_with a wish,_

_and it finally came true!_

_With respect, we can live with grace_

_and with it, we can make this world a better place!_

_I'll just forget about mein past._

_I am respected at last!_

_From my American family, I was torn apart._

_but this girl, no matter her size,_

_has a very big heart!_

_I am her prize!_

_I have no more tears,_

_because I am finally welcomed with good cheer!_

_True, I may not be like most humans,_

_But I am with my fellow Germans!_

_This is my song,_

_for a moment, just a moment, I belong!_

_No POV_

"We'll_ find you our Klaus," _Roger sang_._

"_and the moment that we do,_

_we'll hold you close,_

_and sing the song of the Germans with you!" _He stood on a large rock.

"_Sing the song of the Germans with you!"_

"_Roger_?" Stan interrupted._ "_Why are you singing from The Little Mermaid II?

"I have no idea!" Roger confessed.

Klaus

"I'll_ just forget about mein past," I continued. _

"_I am respected at last!_

_Yeah, I am respected at last!_

_I am respected at laaaaaaaaastt! _

They picked me up, and we headed home. I never felt so alive!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On Monday, I slept until Aaline came home from school. The door opened, and I woke up. She was in her coat, mittens, and hat.

Usually when she came home, she greeted me warmly. Today however, _nein_, I saw a frown on her face instead of a smile. She slammed her door behind her, dropped her backpack on the ground, ran, and jumped onto her bed, and sobbed.

I looked sad. What had _happened?_ I was curious. I swam closer in my bowl.

_"Oh Goldie_," She sniffed. "It's _terrible_! At the end of the day, my teacher said that…daddy had a heart attack at work and is now in the hospital!" I looked sadly at her as she cried.

I decided to speak to her.

_"Aaline_." I spoke in German. "I-I'm so sorry." She looked around, confused.

"You hear that Goldie? Someone's here! _Hello?_ Who's there?" No answer. "_Hello_?" She was about to resume crying on her bed when I spoke again.

"It's me." I said. She looked all around again; trying to find who the voice belonged to. "_Here!_ In the fishbowl." She looked at the fishbowl. I waved at her.

"_Hallo_!" She gasped in shock, stood up, and got off her bed. She went towards me.

"Y-you can _talk?_"

"Yeah, I can talk." Her shocked expression then vanished, replaced be a wide smile.

"_Wow_! That's so cool Goldie! Where did you learn how to talk?"

_"Well_, first my name is Klaus, not Goldie."

"Okay, _Klaus,_ where did you learn how to talk like that?"

So I told her of my tale. I told her that I wasn't a fish, and that my brain was transplanted to a goldfish's body by the CIA.

"What's CIA?" She wanted to know.

"It's an American agency." I told her. "It stands for Central Intelligence Agency."

_"Cool_!" She sat on her bed, not taking her eyes off me. I could tell she was listening with interest. I was proud and shocked at the same time. Nobody _ever_ had been interested in listening to me before in a long time.

I told her of my American family, and how poorly they treated me. I told her that I hope I never have to see them again or even go back there.

"That's _awful _Klaus!" She said. _"Poor fish_, having to live through all that. You don't have to worry through. I will never _ever_ be mean to you." I smiled.

"I know you won't Aaline." She smiled too. Then a voice was heard from downstairs.

"Aaline dear; I'm _here_!" The voice shouted. "Are you ready darling?"

_"I'm coming_!" She called back. I looked towards the sound, wondering who it was. I looked back at Aaline.

"Who's that?" I wanted to know.

"My babysitter Fraulin Muller." She answered. "She came to drive me to see Daddy. Come on, you're coming too!" She took out a zip-lock bag out of her coat pocket.

"Wait, _wait!_ I can't come, I'm not allowed!"

"Don't worry. You won't be seen." She grabbed me, put me and some water in the bag and zipped the bag shut. She hid me in her coat.

_"There_!" She said. "Now you can see daddy with me, and no one has to know."

"I like your thinking kid, but what if you get caught?" She was about to answer when the voice called again.

"_Aaline!"_

"_Coming!"_ She dashed to the door, closed the door behind her, and ran downstairs.

At the hospital, we saw her father lying in his hospital bed in his room. He was attached to an IV. We approached him. His eyes were closed.

_"Daddy_?" Aaline asked in a soft voice. Her father opened his eyes, and smiled when he realized it was his daughter.

"_Aaline._" He spoke softly. "I'm glad you're all right." There was silence for a few seconds, until Aaline broke it.

"Is there any games we can play?"

"Oh yes!" Her father replied. "There are a few games in the lobby. Why don't you get some so we can play?"

Aaline nodded, and we went to the lobby to get some games (We saw the lobby on our way to Aaline's father's room). When she got back, she took off her coat and put them on the hook. She then went to her father.

They played Connect Four, Go Fish, Chutes and Ladders, Boggle, and Candy Land. I watched from Aaline's coat pocket.

When the nurse came in, we had to go because visiting hours were over for the day. Aaline put her coat, mittens and hat on. She hugged her father goodnight, wished him well, and left the room with the nurse.

In the car ride home, Aaline was crying softly.

"_Aaline?_" I wanted to know. "What's wrong now? Your father's all right, so why the tears?"

_"Oh Klaus_!" She sobbed and sniffed. "What if my dad dies like my mama? Then where would I go? My dad is the only one I have left. What if…" She sniffed her tears.

_"There, there Aaline_." I comforted her. "I'm here. Your father will be all right. You have to think positive and be strong. Your dad will want that from you." She smiled down at me; I smiled back.

"Who are you talking to, dear?" Fraulin Muller asked up front. She quickly turned, then turned back at her driving. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." Aaline said.

Back at home, Aaline took off her coat, hat, and mittens, grabbed me, and went up to her room.

In her room she put me back in my bowl, threw the bag away in the trash, and did her bedtime routine.

When she was done she went on her bed, turned on the lamp, opened her book, and continued reading her book to me.

We finished the whole book. When she was done, she shut of her lamp, said good night to me, and went to sleep.

Fraulin Muller clicked off the light switch, and closed the door behind her. I too fell asleep.

The next morning, when Aaline got home from school, she went upstairs to do her homework.

It had just been a few minutes when she gave up.

"I-can't do it!" She cried.

"_Aaline_!" I said. "What's wrong?"

"It's my homework." She answered. "I just don't get this long division! My daddy usually helps me. Oh, what am I to do?"

"I can help you." I suggested. She looked at me.

_"Really_?"

"Oh yes. I know a few things on long division."

_"Thanks Klaus_!"

"Don't mention it."

So, I helped her with her math.

After her homework was done, she went downstairs. When she got back, she had markers, and a sheet of paper. She sat down at her chair, folded the paper into a card, and got to work.

When she was done, she showed me the card. I looked at it. On the front were the words "Get well soon, Daddy." Below that was a picture of her, her dad and… _me!_ I felt happy. She included me as part of the family (or in German as we say: familie)!

On the inside was a get-well message, on the page beside that was a big pink heart. A similar heart was on the back of the card.

"Do you like it?" She asked me.

_"Like it_? I _love_ it! Your father will be proud." She smiled, and put the card aside on her nightstand. She then sat on her bed, and looked at me.

"_Klau_s?" She asked. "I want to learn English. Can you please teach it to me?"

"_Oh, sure, sure_."

So that night, I taught her a few words in English. I taught her "Please", "Family", "Hello", and "No".

We called it quits for the night when Aaline's bedtime came around. Fraulin Muller shut of the lights, and shut the door behind her. Aaline shut off her lamp, and she and I went to sleep.

No POV

"So, any luck in finding Klaus?" Stan asked the family and Bullock. They met in a giant square. Roger held a stuffed brown seal.

"_No._" Bullock, Francine, Steve, and Hayley all said at the same time. They then stated talking at once.

"But we _did _have fun!" Hayley told him.

_"Yeah_!" Steve added. "We had _loads _of fun!"

"We had a marvelous time." Francine said.

"Better then I had in a long time." Bullock said. Stan slapped his hand on his face.

"Did you even _look_ for him?" Stan asked. "Did you even _try _looking for him?"

"_Well, no."_ They all admitted. Stan sighed.

_"I did!" _Roger piped up. Bullock and the family looked at him. "I mainly went to the places to have fun, not for the fish." Stan groaned. "But I went to all the places I could think of that had water. I went to the Grunewald Forest, The Ritz-Carlton Berlin hotel, where they threw me out because I never checked in, and I went to the Berlin Zoological Garden where I did find the effort to look for Klaus in the aquarium, and the Brown Fur Seal Pool. They threw me out of there too. But on the bright side," He held out the stuffed seal. "I won this seal for Klaus; oh wait, it's for me." He put it back by his side. "But I might share."

"No you won't Roger." Stan told him. "You never share with anyone."

_"Yeah_, you're right on that one. But maybe I'll share just this once. Oh, who am I kidding? I'll _never _share! This seal's mine; _all mine baby_!" He hugged the seal and cradled it while he talked to it like it was a baby. "_Yes you are, yes you are_!"

Hayley then began to cry. She covered her face with her hands. The Smiths and Bullock looked at her.

"What's your problem?" Roger wanted to know.

"We _have _to find Klaus!" She cried. Roger was puzzled.

"_Why_? What did you do?" Hayley released her hands from her face, but the tears were still streaming down her face.

"Nothing!" She answered.

"Well then, there you go!"

"But don't you _see_; I should have done _something! _I should've spent some time with him; interacted with him! But instead, I did nothing; absolutely _nothing_! I feel like we forgot something that day Klaus ran away; I feel like a jerk!" She covered her face again, and resumed crying.

Suddenly, Francine's eyes widened as she realized something.

"Oh my _gosh_!" She realized. The family and Bullock looked at her, even Hayley who stopped crying, and took down her hands from her face to look at her mom. "I made a cake for Klaus because it was his birthday, and we completely forgot about it! No wonder why he ran away. We neglect him a lot and we're not really that nice to him either; he must hate us and thinks we don't care for him."

"But we _don't_ care for him!" Roger reminded her. Francine glared at him angrily. He pretended his plushy was a shield. "Protect me Barbera! Okay, we care, we _care!_ Man, I feel guiltier now. He's the only one that remembered my 1600th birthday, well okay, I told him, but he still remembered; he still _remembered_ and made me feel special! That fish is a true…_friend_, and look at how I repay him! We need to find him, we _need _to!" He began to cry, and then realized something. He looked at Francine.

"Wait, that cake was for _Klaus_? I thought it was for me!" Francine ignored him. Stan looked at Hayley and Steve.

"You need to take a taxi." He told them. "You two missed enough school as it is." He looked around, and called for a taxi.

"_Taxi_!" He called. "_Taxi!_" Cars zoomed by the streets, but never stopped. "_Taxi!_ _Yo_, _taxi_!""

"_Dad_!" The kids cried.

"Dad _no!_" Hayley told him. "We _can't _give up!" Stan looked at her. "I know you want us back at school; I know how important it is, but Klaus is out there somewhere! Now, if you were a true American, you can't give up, give it all you got! Now who's with me?" The American flag waved in the background in her vision.

"_Wow_!" Bullock observed. "Smith, I never knew your daughter had it in her. She _is_ a true American!" The vision faded. Stan smiled.

"Well, she's my daughter!" He said. Roger looked insulted.

"_Hey_!" He snapped. "What about me?" Stan put his arm around the alien.

"And you." Roger then looked on proudly.

"I still don't know about that Stan." Bullock said. "But if you say so!" Steve went to his father.

"_Besides Dad_," He started. "If you're calling for a taxi, they might not understand. They may speak only German." Stan stomped with foot hard when he realized his son was right again.

"_Darn it!"_ He said, scaring some pigeons that flew away.

"_Guys!"_ Francine told them, looking at her brochure. They all looked at her. "We may still have hope! Not only does this brochure have information on Berlin, but other cities in Germany as well! We haven't tried Hamburg yet!"

"What's Hamburg?" Steve asked his mom.

"It's like Venice, Italy." Francine answered.

"Then it has a lot of water in it!" Hayley said. "It's like a fish's _paradise_!"

"_Right!_" Francine put her brochure away in her purse.

"Then that _must_ be where Klaus is!" Steve concluded. He began to run. "Come on everybody_, to Hamburg_!" All of them followed the teenager, and looked for a taxi to Hamburg Port.

Klaus

The next day, after school, and after I helped her with homework, I taught her some more English words. I was surprised. For a nine year old, this kid was a fast learner (well, it helps with some German words being similar to English as you probably already figured. I was surprised too when I learned the language.) We went to bed then when it came nighttime (after our dinner of course).

The next afternoon after school, Aaline opened her door, and slammed it shut. She was teary eyed again. She ran and jumped onto her bed, crying in the covers. I swam up to her.

"Aaline." I said. "What's wrong now?" She looked at me with her tears still on her face.

"My dad's dead Klaus." She sniffed. I felt sorry for her. "He died when I was in school. I lost him Klaus, just like my mother. I lost everything now, I am now an…" She managed to say the next word like it pained her to do so. "_Orphan!_" She resumed crying under the covers.

"It's all right Aaline." I consoled the sobbing girl. "You'll go to a nice orphanage, I'm sure." She looked at me again.

"That's the problem." She told me through her tears. "Fraulin Muller said there's no pets allowed at the orphanage. You can't come. I'm going to have to let you go."

"Oh." I just said.

The next morning, Aaline dumped me in the Elbes. I looked at her. Fraulin Muller stood nearby. Aaline was teary eyed.

"Auf _Wiedersehen Klaus_." She spoke softly in her tears. "I'll never forget you."

"I'll never forget you either Aaline." I said to her. "You were just what I needed, a true friend, and I thank you for that." It pained me to have to say goodbye to someone like Aaline. Where will I go now? I doubt I'll find anyone as special as Aaline was.

"Where will I learn English now?" She asked.

"You can always go to the library." I answered. "I bet they have great books on how to speak English."

"Will I see you again?"

"Perhaps."

"Thank you Klaus."

"No. Thank _you,_ you showed me a reason to live." She and I then hugged. When we were done, I then began to swim away. She stood up, and waved to me.

"_Auf Wiedersehen Klaus_!" She shouted. I looked back at her, and waved with my fin.

"_Auf Wiedersehen Aaline!"_ I yelled back. Then I looked forward again, and swam.

I swam all the way to the North Sea!

"_Oh Klaus_," I told myself. "You had a great life back there. Where will you go now? You can't go back to America; they might treat you like crap again. And the only way to turn back into a human might be the CIA, and they likely won't do it, and I don't know about the FBI. Maybe you should just kill yourself. Find a predator that will eat you up, and get rid of your misery." I sighed meekly.

Suddenly, I saw a shadow in the water. I turned around. A Grey Seal was looking right at me!

_"Hallo_!" I greeted them in English. He swam towards me. I swam backwards from him, and laughed nervously. "Have you ever heard that saying in that movie "Fish are friends, not food?" The seal then lunged towards me. "I guess not." I then swam for my life while screaming.

The seal chased me. I then stopped.

"_Wait_!" I realized. "What am I _doing_? The seal will help me get me out of my pain and misery." I turned to face the seal.

_"Eat me_!" I cried. "Just _eat me_!" I readied myself. The seal opened his mouth. I waited for it all to be over. I waited to be eaten.

No POV

The taxi drove on and on.

"When will we get there?" Roger complained. "It's like waiting at the airport back home. It'll be _forever _when we get there!"

Stan glanced at the scenery. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He looked out. He saw Klaus swimming away from the seal.

"_There's Klaus_!" He cried. Then he yelled. "_Stop the taxi!_" The taxi stopped. The doors opened, and the family and Bullock got out.

"_What Stan?"_ Roger asked. "Do you see fishy boy?"

"What's the matter, Smith?" Bullock wanted to know.

Stan then froze when he saw Klaus preparing himself to get eaten.

Wait a minute! Stan thought to himself. Is Klaus going to let that seal _eat_ him! He than saw the seal open its mouth. Stan's eyes widened. _Oh my gosh_! Klaus wants to _kill _himself! He ran towards the sea, with the gang following. The Smiths and Bullock gasped at the sight.

_"KLAUS_!" He screamed. _"NOOOOOOOOOOO_!" He made the jump.

Klaus

I turned to face him as he lunged at the seal.

_"Stan_?" I questioned. He attacked the seal, and they wrestled. I stared, wide eyed.

"Stan, what are you _doing_?" I asked. "_Knock it off_! Can't you see I want to get eaten on purpose?" Stan talked to me as he wrestled with the seal.

"But you'll _die _Klaus!" He said.

"But that's the _point;_ I _want _to die!"

"But _why?_" He banged the seal's head on the rocky wall.

"Because you won't care if I _do_! You _never _care Stan! Don't you realize how that makes me _feel_; being poorly treated and constantly shunned? You _hate _me, and you always have!" The seal gave up, and swam away. Stan gasped with the family, and looked at me.

"What are you _saying _Klaus?" Stan asked me. "I don't hate you at all. You're part of our family and you always will be! We care for you." He began to climb out. I crossed my fins around my chest, looking cross.

"Well, you have a _funny_ way of showing it!" I said crossly.

"_Well_," Bullock spoke up. "Looks like you have a _lot_ to discuss here. I'm just going to leave you all be. See you at the airport!" He walked away.

"_Klaus,_" Stan told me. He was all the way up now. "We'll sorry, _all _of us!" The family all nodded. Roger didn't nod at first, but when he saw Francine's glare, he immediately nodded. "We're all extremely sorry."

"I don't know if I should trust you anymore."

_"Look Klaus_, we are all very sorry, and we mean that. If there's _anything_ we could change over the past years, it would be how we treated you. We feel _awful_ about it; can you ever forgive us, and give us a second chance?"

"I-I don't know." Stan sighed, and stood up. "I can never forgive you for this Stan, it's permanent, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"If you want to stay here then fine, just know that we are all deeply and greatly sorry." I looked at him firmly, withdrawing my fins from my chest.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU OR YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY _EVER_ AGAIN!" I erupted. "Or maybe even America for that matter." I knew that might not be true about not seeing America again, but I know Stan is a patriot for the U.S. I just want to make him upset, and see how _he _likes it.

Stan looked hurt, but I didn't care. Why should I care? After what Stan and his family treated me all these years; why should I? I crossed my fins madly over my chest again.

_"Come on guys_." He told the family. "Klaus wants to stay here I guess. Let's go to the airport. Bullock's waiting for us." They started to leave.

I could hear them crying as they went; especially Francine.

_"Humph!_" I muttered to myself. "I can live by myself as a fish. I don't need them. I am perfectly independent." I saw shadows in the water. I turned around, and gasped. The same seal was back, but this time with his family! They all looked at me. I gulped.

_"Hallo_." I then laughed nervously again. I talked in English again. "Hey guys, I decided that I don't want to be eaten. So, let's just be friends, and forget about all of this. _Deal_?" I offered them my fin. They charged at me. I again gulped, and withdrew my fin.

"Or not." I screamed as I swam for my life once more. They swam after me.

No POV

The family all heard Klaus scream.

_"Klaus_!" Francine cried.

_"I DON'T WANT TO DIE; I DON'T WANT TO DIE_!"

_"Stan_, he needs our help." Stan went to his wife.

"_Francine,_" He started. "Klaus _hates_ us. Let someone else help him. He'll like that."

"Stan, are you _crazy? _He's _family!_ We _got_ to save him; he's in trouble!"

"But he hates us Francine! Let someone else deal with it. He doesn't want to see us ever again, remember?"

_"Stan!_ We got to help him no matter what; it's the American thing to do!""

"I know, but…" They heard Klaus's scream again.

"_SOMEBODY; HELP ME!_!" He yelled. Francine glared at her husband. Stan sighed.

"_Okay_." He decided, and then he looked at his children. "Kids, prepare for a rescue mission. We're going to save Klaus whether he likes it or not!" The kids cheered.

"This is _so_ worth missing school over!" Steve cheered.

"My friends in college and even my own husband will not believe this!" Hayley added.

"Yeah, neither will my classmates!"

"Then, let's _go, go, go_!" Stan ordered. They all went back to where Klaus was.

Klaus was trapped! All four grey seals looked at him. The goldfish was trembling in fear.

"_This is it_!" Klaus announced to himself. "_Goodbye cruel world_!" The seal lunged at him; Klaus once again, screamed at the top of his lungs. He covered his eyes with his fins, ready for it all to be over.

"_Ready_?" Stan asked his family. "3, 2, 1, _ATTACK!"_ The family all charged, jumped into the sea, and picked a seal to wrestle. Roger helped Steve.

Klaus

I uncovered my eyes when I didn't feel pain. I gasped at what I saw instead. My whole family was all beating up the seals for me! I then felt hope. They were saving my life! Perhaps they _do_ care for me after all!

"Mess with Klaus will you?" Said Stan, fighting his seal. "I don't think so!" They both fell in the water. I then saw Roger hit his and Steve's with his stuffed seal.

"No one makes my fish miserable except me!" He yelled at the seal, clonking him on the head with the plush. "_Hit him Barbera_!"

I was all teary eyed. Was this a _dream_?

All of the seals ran away when they were no match.

"You _better _run seals!" Francine called after them. _"No_ one can beat the Smiths; _nobody!_" They went towards me.

"That was so _wunderbar_!" I cheered. Then my smile faded as I looked at them. "Why did you do it?"

"Because we're family." Francine replied, going to her husband putting her hands on him. "And that's what families do, look out for each other."

"That's right." Stan agreed. "They also say they're sorry to the ones that they hurt, and continue to love them." I then looked confused.

"But you hate me."

"_No."_ Stan disagreed. "We love you Klaus. Without you, we'd still be mesmerized to that Simon game."

"_Yeah."_ Hayley said. "And without you, I'll never have defeated my brother in that online game of him and his friend's." Next was Roger's turn.

"And remember that one time where you were going to commit suicide and we went to Europe to change your mind?" I smiled.

"Yes. I guess you did save my life in that episode."

"And I can't forget the time where only you weren't distracted by Steve, and celebrated my birthday with me."

_"Okay_. Anyways, I'm-I'm…." He startled He looked at Stan and Francine. They urged him on.

_"Yes?_ You're _what_?" I was eager to know. He sighed, and looked at me.

"_I'm sorry_. _Boy_, Elton John is right; sorry _is_ the hardest word to say!" He then burst out crying. I put a fin on him.

_"There, there_, just let it all out…._friend._" Boy, _that_ word felt good to say! I then released my fin off Roger, and looked at my family. "Can we go home now?"

Francine and Stan smiled. Francine then unzipped her purse, got out a zip lock bag, and zipped her purse back up.

She offered it to me. I swam inside it, and she scooped me up with water inside. She then zipped it a little so I couldn't fall out, but left enough room for me to breathe.

"_Yes._" She said. "Yes we can Klaus." She smiled at me. "_Together_," she looked at the rest of the family. "As a family." So off we went to the airport.

"_Hey Klaus_?" Steve asked me. I looked at him.

"_Yes?"_ I wanted to know.

"I was wondering if you can still assist me with my past-due World Culture assignment. The one where I have to pick a famous German and write about him/her all in German?"

_"Sure_, I'd love to! How about Graf. Ferdinand Von Zeppelin?"

"Who's he?"

"The German who founded Zeppelin, an airship manufacturer, and even made one himself."

"_Cool;_ let's do it! I have my laptop with me."

_"Wunderbar_! I look forward to it."

On the flight back to Langley Falls with Stan's boss, I helped Steve with his assignment (I hid in his shirt collar, so no one but my family and Dep. Director Bullock would see me and know I'm here). Francine turned to me.

"Sorry we forgot your birthday Klaus." She apoligized. I looked at her. "We didn't mean to. Honest we didn't. Can you ever forgive us?" I smiled at her.

"No need to apologize." I told them. "I already have the best present ever." Francine looked puzzled. I gazed at my whole family, Stan up front, and the rest in my row.

"_Really_; what's that?"

"Respect and a familie."

"Klaus, _wake up_!" I heard Roger say. "Klaus, _wake up_!" I then heard him screaming. "_KLAUS, WAKE UP!"_ I opened my eyes, and looked around frantically.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's nine at night." I looked at him.

"Nine at night, are you sure?" Roger nodded.

"I'm positive!"

"_Darn it_! And today's my _birthday_, and I _slept_ through it! Is that even _possible?_ Curse me and my extended fantasies."

"It's not over yet. There's only three hours left." I then noticed that the lights were out. I looked, around then back at Roger.

"Dude, where is _everybody?_ Why are all the lights out?"

"Sleeping." I looked down in disappointment.

"Just like all the years before. Everybody forgot my birthday."

"_Guess again_!" I looked at him again. This time I noticed a cake with a single lit candle right between us. I gasped in amazement.

"For _me_?" He nodded.

"_Yup_! I'm the only one who remembered in this family; no one else! I hope you appreciate this fish…I mean Klaus, because I missed a whole six hour marathon of Grey's Anatomy for this. Oh, and don't tell anyone that I been nice to you. Today's the only day I'll do it, so enjoy it while it lasts. And this is repayment for remembering my 1600th birthday when no one else did." I smiled.

_"Aww,_ you didn't need to do this." He looked puzzled.

"I _didn't!_ _Aw man_; what a _waste_ of a day!"

"But I'm glad you did, and _surprised _at the same time. Why did you do it?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"I'll tell you why. Deep down you are a nice sensitive alien with a loving heart."

_"Okay; _yeah_, yeah_ I am! You know you are not bad of a fish."

"And you aren't that bad of an alien." He then touched the spot where his heart would be like he was pleased I said that."

_"Awww_!" I then changed the subject.

"_Gosh _our creator sure likes _Sixteen Candles_!" Roger withdrew his hand. "And it was _you_ last time who presented my cake to me, and remembered my birthday, now I'm doing the same to you."

"I _know_; talk about irony!" He changed the subject.

_"And Star Wars_; don't forget _Star wars!_ I was in two of his parodies of that movie."

"Oh _yeah,_ well I was in one." He just stared at me.

"I was in more then you."

"Yeah, I know. Don't rub it in."

"Just shut up and let's eat your cake."

"_Okay_."

So I kept quiet, and Roger and I ate the whole entire cake. By the end, both of our tummies were full (Roger couldn't even get up because he was so full).

I didn't care through. At least _somebody_ remembered! And who knows? Maybe down the road, the family will start being much nicer towards me whether I'm still a fish, or when I turn back into a human (I _will_ turn into a human again I can reassure you of _that._)

I can tell you this through, this, despite me being asleep for almost all of it, was the best birthday I had in years.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Well that's it! That's my amazing tale. Hoped you liked it. Oh, and I must admit, the ending was kind of a surprise. At first the author didn't intend all of this to be my dream, but that's how it ended at the end.

I also must admit this story was kind of dark, and might not have been all that kid-friendly; but that's what to expect from an adult cartoon like American Dad! Well hey; we'll not going to turn this into a preschool show like Blue Clue's, or Barney (which by the way, that purple dinosaur still gives me the creeps). But _hey,_ at least we didn't do any sick humor or use strong language!

But this story does have a message in it, and I hope you picked it up.

Roger: It _does_?

Me: Oh yeah, it does.

Roger: (Gasps) I'm not in school, am I?

Me: _Nooooo_. And you can never stop learning new things, Roger.

Roger: What is it?

Me: Respect.

Roger: What; what is it?

Me: Respect, you know, treat others as you want to be treated.

Roger: You know, I still can't hear you. I think I'm going deaf; I might need hearing-aids.

Me: Have some respect Roger.

Fin (And that's not German readers, it's French and it's a pun. Hopefully you knew that)!

Roger: Gosh the readers aren't dumb Klaus, they aren't dumb!

Me: I know Roger. (To readers) _Auf Wiedersehen_!

Roger: _Auf…whatever_ (I glare at him)

Me: Again, have some respect!

Roger: Sorry (Shields himself with plush) _Protect me _Barbera!

(I am irritated)

The _real_ fin


End file.
